Moonlight Serenade
by LLN
Summary: Werewolves are a thing! Stiles never would have taken her boyfriend Scott on a walk in the woods if she had known that! And now there was a crazy Alpha, Hunters, and Derek Hale! To deal with...her life was so wierd! Always-a-girl Stiles!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Moonlight Serenade

Series: Faded Moon

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Pairings: Stiles/Derek, Stiles/Scott-not for long though, Scott/Allison, Jackson/Lydia

Spoilers: Season One

Summary: This is the beginning of the weird that will become Stiles life.

Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is Own by MTV Authors Notes: These will be mostly drabbles. It will be Always-a-Girl Stiles. If I miss some plot point in Teen Wolf just assume it happened with Girl Stiles unless I say differently.

888

**Red**

Stiles ran a hand through her newly dyed hair, it was now a bright scarlet, as she sat at her desk the web browser open on her computer. Glancing over at her bed where Scott sat with his math book in his lap. Stiles wondered for the millionth time '**how did it go so wrong'**?

Scott hadn't said anything about the new color of her hair. But knowing her boyfriend the way Stiles did, she was sure Scott got why she had done it. One of them had to wear the mark of what happened.

It had begun so innocently…okay maybe her intentions hadn't be exactly pure…All Stiles had wanted was for Scott to step it up and do more than a bit of kissing with her. Stiles blamed, Melissa McCall's romance novel addiction for the fact Scott was a die hard romantic. They had been dating for almost a year now, since Scott had confessed to having more than best friend type feelings for Stiles. Scott was a good boyfriend in the way that he had never pressed her into doing anything Stiles wasn't ready to do. Stiles just hadn't known **how** to tell him she wanted more.

So, Stiles came up with a plan! It was fool poof… A moonlit night in the dark of the woods…It should have been perfect!

How did it go all-wrong?

Scary noises…like a howl broke throw the night…glowing eyes that followed them. But it just could have been their imaginations! Then they got separated in the forest. The Sheriff, her father caught her in the woods after he had told her to stay away from them. More than once Stiles wished that he had caught Scott as well.

Werewolves…they're a thing. Where's Buffy when you need her?

And to top things off for the week, Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills.

Damn the man! Stiles knew none of it was his fault after all; he hadn't been the one to bite Scott. She sort felt sorry for the guy. He had lost his sister in a horrible way. Had lost all of his family in a horrible way actually. It was because of Derek, they had found out only an Alpha werewolf could turn someone with a bite into a werewolf.

Derek was only a beta. Yeah, it would have been so much easier if Derek had been the one who had bit Scott. Stiles life was just way to complicated anymore.

Stiles, wasn't even going to think about the hunters. Werewolf Hunters.

Really? Seriously? Yep! This was Stiles life…

"Stiles!"

Stiles blinked as Scott's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Scott! What have I told you about that?" Stiles said making a face at him, "I'm the brains of this outfit…aaaannnndd you are they pretty!"

Scott rolled his eyes. It made her question why she was his best friend let a alone his girlfriend.

"I'll need help with the whole wolf thing. We both know my control is shaky at best at the moment."

That was an understatement. Scott had tried to kill on his first full moon.

"I'm not asking Derek." Scott scowled when he said the older boy's name. Stiles frowned, why wouldn't Scott want Derek's help? Sure the guy was kind of growly and a bit of a creeper but Derek had offered to help Scott. Okay, maybe not out of the kindness of his heart but he had offered, that meant something. Plus Derek was a born wolf he would know all sort of wolfy things that Scott would need to know one day. Stiles couldn't see why…

"…So, you'll help me, right?"

Stiles nodded absently…It was her fault that Scott was a werewolf. He never would have been out in the woods if it hadn't been for her.

"Oh, I like your hair." Scott said with a sweet shy smile, the smile that was just for her.

Stiles shut down her computer, "Thanks, Scott." There was an uncomfortable silence before she asked, "You want to make out?"

Scott sighed tossing the math book on the floor, "I thought you would never ask!"

Stiles grinned getting up from the desk and jumping on her bed with Scott.

888

**Cool Girl**

Stiles walked sleepily down the hall to Mr. Harris chem. Class, cursing all things werewolfy under her breath. She had been up most of the night researching things like wolfsbane, silver and the phases of the moon. She yawned widely covering her mouth as she passed Lydia Martin, the most popular girl and one of the smartest. Stiles, wasn't surprised at the hot glare she received from he strawberry blond. Lydia had been on a tear ever since the results of the statewide I.Q. tests came back. Which none of the students would have known the results of if Lydia hadn't gotten Danny to hack the school records for them. When it turned out that, Stiles was smarter than Lydia the ginger haired girl dropped Stiles as her best friend.

It had hurt, sure…for a while, now though Stiles was more open about the slight crush she had on the girl and her blond boyfriend. Scott was amused by said crushes but had asked why Jackson Whittmore, the guy was a douche, it was true so really the only answer she had was, "Well he's pretty?"

The new girl Allison Argent had taken Stiles place in Lydia's world. Stiles wondered idly how long that would last? Stiles didn't know much about the dark haired girl but Scott seemed to notice her. Like noticing, noticing her but he denied it, but Stiles wasn't so sure about that.

Stiles shuddered in remembrance of what Scott did just to learn Allison's name. She would never be able to eat mint chocolate ice cream or look at Greenburg the same again.

888

_Jackson is an ass to almost a royal degree!_ Stiles thought pushing away from the locker said ass had so rudely shoved her into. Ever since Scott had made first line Jackson had been more of a douche than ever! Not even Danny could stand to be around him and those two had been friends for as long as she and Scott had been. Jackson even went so far as to accuse Scott of taking drugs!

_Drugs? As if!_ Stiles snarled mentally.

888

Stiles changed out of her track clothes after practice in the locker room. She sighed, it just wasn't fair that there wasn't a girl's lacrosse team and because of some outdated rule Stiles couldn't play on the boy's.

"Did you hear?"

Stiles looked at the two girls down from her whispering, "Scott McCall took Allison to Lydia's party!"

That couldn't be right? Scott had told her he was going to be studying for a quiz in his history class that he had today.

Scott wouldn't lie to her, would he?"

888

Derek Hale was in her _house!_ He had just about scared her to death. He was…

"Some one killed Laura." The set of kicked puppy eyes the older boy turned on her out did anything she had ever seen. Not even Scott's could compare to those sad blue-green kaliascope eyes.

Yeah, so okay…after all she and Scott had dug up his sister and got him accused of murder. Stiles own him one? Maybe a lot?

Then Derek told her about the hunter…Come on? Seriously? They like to damage innocent Camroes. _What a crime…that poor beautiful car,_ Stiles thought. Derek was in the same frame of mind if the look on his face was anything to go by, "It was Laura's,"he muttered lowly.

That made sense no twenty-one year could afford a car like that.

"Argent…" Derek hissed.

_Argent? As in Allison Argent? _Stiles wondered, _Fuck my life! Scott really is a moron…_Stiles cut off that thought. She had no poof that Scoot was cheating on her with Allison. Stiles asked Derek who would want his sister dead. It was a better thing to worry about than Scott.

Stiles just had to keep her cool and talk to Scott later.

888

THE NEXT FEW DAYS

Best Boyfriend: Lacrosse practice running late. Rain check on Call of Duty?

Stiles had thought nothing of it when she received the message. Since her own Track practice was running long. When she did get to the lacrosse field no one was there. She checked the boy's locker room…again no one was there.

888

When the chains fell out of her locker during class change, causing the other students to stop and stare at her like she was some sort of freak. Stiles looked at the floor hard and hoped her face was not as red as her red, she figured they would clash horribly.

Then she heard Coach Finstock say from over her shoulder, "…Part of me wants to ask…but something tells me it's better not too…"

Stiles nodded, "Good plan, Coach!"

Scott just looked like he wanted to the ground to open up and swallow him and curious as to what the chains could be used for.

888

Stiles yanked the cell phone out of the stupid boy's hand.

How dare they!

Stiles threw it hard against the wall, ignoring the boy's protests. She went to her knees next to Erica Reyes…those morons! She screamed for some one to get a teacher and Isaac Lehey caught her eye as he motioned to Miss Morell's office. Stiles gave him a nod. Vernon Boyd was telling the other students that there was nothing to see and they should get to class. Not a one of them argued with the tall boy.

Stiles tried to remember what to do for Erica when she had one of her attacks, she made sure the blonde girl's clothes were loose and that she could breath. Miss. Morell came out of her office on the phone Stiles gave Isaac a grateful look. Isaac nodded back and Stiles sent Boyd a smile who returned it after a worried look at Erica.

It was an unspoken rule that the school outcasts look out for each other.

888

"…I love bowling!" Allison said to Lydia as they passed Stiles in the hallway.

"You should totally ask Scott to come with." Lydia said.

"I don't know? Isn't he dating that girl? Stella? Right?"

Lydia shot a smirk at Stiles from over her shoulder, then to Allison said, "I don't think that will be a problem. You're so much prettier than she is. Scott's going to fall all over himself for the chance to go out with you!"

Once the two of them were farther down the hall Stiles slammed her locker door closed. Lydia was a stone cold bitch! And most of the time that was what Stiles admired about the strawberry blonde.

But not today.

888

Stiles paced in front of the Multi-Plex. She and Scott were supposed to meet for the Lord of the Rings Marathon the movie theater was showing. Scott was now twenty minutes late! Stiles sighed and was about to go into the theater when her phone buzzed,

**Okay Boyfriend: Mom's off going to spend time with her.**

That was fine. Parent time was important. Stiles just wished he had told her that earlier.

888

Stiles stiffened when she heard Jackson whisper to Danny, "…When did Stiles and Scott break up?"

"They haven't as far as I know," Danny hissed at him, "Why?"

"Allison brought the deewb bowling with me and Lydia. They were flirting a lot."

"And this is important to you why?" Danny asked looking passed Jackson at Stiles. Jackson turned hooking an arm over the back of his seat; "You really need to keep your bitch of a boyfriend on a shorter leash." He said with a mean grin.

Stiles smiled back just as mean, "Thanks for the idea but Scott prefers chains."

Danny snickered at the face Jackson made when he turned back around muttering, "I so didn't need to know that."

888

Stiles and Scott were making out on Stiles bed after school one afternoon. She had her eyes closed as Scott's lips trailed down her throat. It felt really good; she pushed her hand up under Scott's shirt trailing her hand up his back.

"Did you change perfume?" Scott asked frowning against her neck.

"Not wearing any."

"Body wash?"

"Same as always…" Stiles said rolling her eyes.

"Shampoo?"

Stiles shoved Scott away, "What's with the questions, Scott?"

Scott sighed, "You don't smell right."

"I don't what?"

Scott explained quickly," It's not like you smell dirty or gross…just not **right.**"

Stiles looked away, "I guess I could change my bath stuff…What does _Allison _smell like?"

"Apples," Scott said with a happy sigh.

"How do you know that?" Stiles asked the boy eyes hard.

Scott realizing his mistake stood up and rearranged his clothes, "We'll try this after you change your bath stuff."

Stiles looked at him for a long time before asking, "You want to play Smash Brothers?"

Nodding Scott went to set up the game.

888

Stiles frowned as she looked at her phone. She had called Derek twenty minutes ago but he hadn't answered. She had a plan to get Laura's case file but needed Derek's help. Something didn't feel right…but it **was** Derek Hale. Stiles sighed as she text Scott to see if he wanted to come over.

A minute later So-So Boyfriend: Can't study.

_Are you really?_ Stiles wondered then instantly hated her for the thought. She had to stop this Scott wouldn't cheat on her. If he wanted to date someone else he knew all he had to do was tell her. Scott had only taken Allison to the party to be nice, Stiles was sure of that. Scott is a nice guy. At that's what she told herself as she dialed Scott's house number.

"Hi! Mrs. McCall? Its Stiles is Scott there?"

"…"

"With me?" Stiles said with a frown, "No, he's no with me."

"…"

"Huh, yeah if I see him I'll tell him" Stiles told Melissa then ended the call she stared at the phone in her hand sightlessly. Maybe…maybe Scott wasn't such a **nice** guy after all. Stiles jumped when her phone began to blare the 'Wolf' by Fever Ray. Stiles answered it with one word, "Derek!"

888

Stiles paced around her jeep, she was in the woods just beyond the edge of town right before you got to the Preserve. Derek had called her he asked for her…no, more like demanded she be there. Really, that wolf was more trouble than he was worth. She did wonder why Derek had asked her to bring…rustling in the undergrowth startled her as _Derek_ burst out of it. "Dude? Where's your shirt?" Stiles asked trying not to stare at the older boy's naked chest.

Derek gave her a glare and bit back the desire to snarl at her. He needed her help.

"Do you normally run around the woods shirtless?"

Derek shoved her against a tree lightly by her upper arms. He would never admit it but he kind of enjoyed the soft squeak she let out. "Do you ever just up?"

Stiles blinked whiskey colored eyes at him, "No, not really. Hell I even talk when Scott and I make out…"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Obviously, he's not doing it right," he muttered not wanting to hear about her and Scott doing that. It made him uncomfortably grumpy, for reasons he didn't want to think about.

"What?" Stiles asked confused.

Derek shook his head, "Did you bring…"

"You a shirt? No, sorry but you're not quite my size, are you?"

Derek did snarl did snarl at her for that. Stiles let out another squeak then sighed as she untied the large black sweatshirt from around her waist, then shoved it at him. Derek frowned at it as he took it. It was a man's shirt although it didn't smell like Scott, he brought it closer and all he could smell was Stiles on it. Derek couldn't stop the happy grumble that escaped him before he pulled on the shirt.

"So, are you going to tell me _why_ you needed a shirt? Of why you look like you just ran through half of the Preserve?"

Derek looked at her for a moment before he told her about the hunters he heard come to the Hale House.


	2. Chapter 2

Moonlight Serenade2

Passing Time

Scott was late.

Stiles sighed as she looked at the clock on the diner's wall. The Blue Moon diner was a favorite spot of Beacon Hills High crowd. It was the only place beside the movie theater that she and Scott felt comfortable going on a date at. Most of the time they ended up watching DvDs in her room or playing video games. But Scott had said he wanted to go out in public with his girl so Stiles suggested the diner.

Scott was now fifteen minutes late.

It could be anything? Maybe Scott's mom wouldn't let him have the car and he had to take his bike and maybe he got a flat tire? That sounded reasonable. Or…maybe…the Alpha had found Scott! And he was at this moment fighting for his life! While Stiles sat in the diner like a…Her phone vibrated to her relief. Because if she had to put up with one more pitying look from Ellie-May Tramp-It, Stiles was going to go over there and smack the bleached blonde, green eyed girl in to the next week! Stiles didn't care if…She pulled out her phone, all thoughts about the blonde left her as she read the text from Scott.

Okay Boyfriend: Allison wants to study with me. Hope you don't mind if we eat later?

Stiles stared at her phone in disbelief, because really? He was really doing this to her? Stiles quickly shot off her reply of**; I'm at the diner!**

**Okay Boyfriend: Sorry make it up to you?**

Stiles growled and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Stiles wondered if the diner's owners would make her pay for the damage if she slammed her head against the table…repeatedly. Ellie-May came up to the table and asked if she was ready to order. Stiles was about to tell her no, when…_Derek Hale_ slid into the booth across from Stiles.

"Sorry, I'm late." Derek said while flashing a charming smile at the waitress. It affected Tramp-It the same as it had the deputy a week ago. That smile was a thing of beauty or it would have been if it were real. Stiles knew it wasn't, so Stiles glared at him.

"…She'll have the same."

What? "What?" Stiles asked coming out of her thoughts, "Did you just order for me?" Ellie-May smirked as she walked away from the table. Damn it now it would be all over school tomorrow that Stiles had been here with _Derek Hale_. Really, Ellie-May had it in for Stiles, which wasn't fair. It wasn't Stiles fault she caught the other girl fucking _Stiles's father!_ In the back seat of his patrol car! That had been a happy conversation.

Stiles sighed she really had to stop being so sarcastic in her own head. Derek reached for Stiles water glass with a bland look and took a long drink form it. Great! Just great…wolfy-coodies! Yuck!

"Why are you here?" Stiles asked grabbing the glass out of his hand and slamming it back down on the table.

"Saw you here through the window." He said with a shrug.

"I'm waiting for Scott." Stiles lied, sort of, she had been waiting for Scott. She narrowed her eyes at the older boy, "Are you stalking me now, you creeper?" Derek rolled his eyes. The silence that followed should have been uncomfortable, but really wasn't actually. When Ellie-May returned with the order Stiles saw that Derek had got them hamburgers, curly fries for her and regular ones for him with two chocolate milkshakes.

"Hope you're not on a diet?" Derek asked with a small smile.

Stiles glared darkly at him before pulling the plate closer to her.

888

Kate Argent…

Kate Argent is…

Kate Argent was misguided…

No. Was a good girl?

No.

Derek loved her…God…_no!_

Derek _hated_ Kate Argent…

No.

Stiles wondered what she had down in a previous life that was so bad? That she was forced to hear Derek's ravings as the wolfsbane made it's way slowly to his heart. Well, it was something she could have lived without knowing. Scott had better find that goddamned bullet soon! Because if she had to keep listening to these confessions of Derek's? She was gonna cry.

Kate Argent…

Kate Argent is…

Stiles _**hates**_ Kate Argent.

888

Stiles tapped her pencil against the table she was at the public library doing some research on wolfsbane. After Derek had got shot it had taken Scott forever to get the bullet. God knows why. Scott only bitched about how hard it was to get it. Stiles had asked for Scott's help with this research because Stiles thought it was something Scott would want to know about. With Scott being a **werewolf** and all!

Stiles phone vibrated on the table, she picked it up and read the text.

Jerk Boyfriend: Deaton asked me to stay late.

"_Sure he did,"_ Stiles thought.

888

Perhaps tying Scott up and throwing lacrosse balls at him, using the excuse "It's to help with your control," was not the most mature way to deal with…'_I got tired of hearing Allison's name every other word!'_

Keying that guy's truck and blaming Scott for it, funny as it was? Might have been going a bit too far?

888

HURT

Stiles wiped the tear hat ran down her cheek with the back of her hand. She dropped her phone on the diner's table and willed herself not to lose control. It was just a date. Not even an important one. Just she had thought Scott wouldn't forget her birthday, with him being her best friend since they were ten and they had been dating for almost a year and four months Scott should know when her birthday was, Stiles had thought he cared enough to remember it. She looked up to see _Derek _slide into the booth across from her.

"We really have to stop meeting like this…people are gonna talk." Stiles muttered.

Derek only rolled his eyes, "Scott ditched you again?"

"Seems like it's his favorite past time. Why do you ask questions you already know the answers too?" She growled pushing her phone towards him. Derek picked it up and read the text smirking at the contact name.

Why Am I Still Dating Him?: Studying 4 with Allison. Can we do something tomorrow?

Derek handed her the phone back, "Sound reasonable…"

"Scott isn't even taking calculus!" Stiles hissed slamming a fist on the table, "I know because I'm in Allison's Cal. Class. We don't even have a test!"

Derek got an odd look on his face as if he wasn't sure he was suppose to laugh or be angry, at least that what Stiles thought the look meant. But when Derek said, "So, now wouldn't be the best time to tell you that Scott smell like Allison and sex. Right?" She wasn't so sure. Derek couldn't be _that_ socially inept? Could he? Stiles sighed and motioned for Ellie-May, who rushed over…(Stiles may have threatened the older girl just a bit earlier. She never wanted to walk in on the girl and her father making out on the couch again!)

"Two orders of onion rings with ranch and catsup on the side also two chocolate shakes."

"Anything for dessert…" Ellie-May said, then sly, "Rotkappchen?" At the sound of the name Stiles jumped up going at the blonde girl's throat with her hands curled like claws. It was only because Derek grabbed her that kept the other girl from being hurt.

"I'll kill you! How do you know that name? No one uses that name."

"John told it to me." Ellie-May said with a smirk.

"Go get our food." Derek told the waitress coldly. He stopped Stiles from going after the girl again when Stiles stood up. He held out a hand in front of her, "No! Stop. What is with you?"

"No one but my father, future husband or wife is allowed to call me that name."

"Wife?"

"That's all you got from that?"

"It was that most interesting part." Derek shifted uncomfortable as he shot a glance to her red hoodie that was thrown over the back of the booth. "Do you know the meaning of your name?"

Stiles nodded," It's German and a old family name on my mother's side." Stiles sighed, "I'm surprised Tramp-It could even pronounce it correctly. Not many people can."

"What you mean…" Then Derek said Stiles real name with all the right inflections and accent.

Stiles blinked shocked. "How did you?" She hadn't heard her name said the right way, (she wasn't counting Tramp-IT) since her mother died. Not even her father could say it right.

Derek smirked changing the subject, "You don't like onion rings."

"I like them fine. Just prefer curly fries. But you do. At least if the takeout containers in your care are any indicators. I have to tell you that is one scent even those of us with delicate human noses can smell."

"But…ranch sauce?"

"I like ranch sauce."

Derek made a face, "Catsup, Stiles."

"Only with regular fries."

"Anyone ever tell you…you're weird?"

Stiles stuck her tongue out at him. A different, slightly older waitress with brown hair with blue streaks, brought their food out to them, "Stiles I'll make sure next time you come in I'll see to it some one other than Tra—I mean Elli-May waits on you."

Stiles smiled brightly at her, "That's Cally."

They ate slowly; Stiles asked Derek what he thought of a popular band. Derek just shook his head while naming a lesser-known band that did the same sort of music. From that the conversation jumped to various topics, Stiles found that they both shared a secret love for the movie the 'Princess Bride' as well as the Kill Bill series. Then there was books, Stiles confess to loving Jane Austin's Pride and Prejudice, "But whoever thought that adding zombies would make it better was, wrong…just so wrong."

Derek told he that the Dune series by Frank Herbert was a favorite read of his and he had loved the mini-series that Sy-Fy channel had made and confess that the Star Wars novel by Timothy Zahn were a guilty pleasure because, "How can you not like Mara Jade?"

Stiles wasn't sure how long they had been talking but they had long since finished their food, so when a shadow fell over the table Stiles leaned back think it was one of the waitresses coming to get the plates. Until she saw Derek's sour expression return she looked up and saw her father standing with his arms crossed over his chest, "Dad…"

"Do you want to tell me why, Ellie called me? Asking if I knew my daughter was on a date with a murder suspect?"

"Exonerated," Stiles and Derek said in unison.

"Do you think this is a joke?"

Stiles shook her head, "No and Miss Ellie-May Tramp-IT needs to mind her own business! Less the town become aware of hers!" the hissed threat made the Sheriff pale slightly.

Derek thought it was a bit odd but the older man rallied quickly with a glare at Stiles.

"Look, Dad, Scott bailed on me again. Derek was just being nice? That's all." Stiles said getting up and grabbing her hoodie, she caught Derek's eye, "This was fun. I'll talk to you later."

"Why are you talking to him to begin with? How well to you know,_ Derek Hale?"_ the Sheriff muttered. Stiles rolled her eyes grabbing her father by the arm dragging toward the door of the diner; she paused long enough to glare at Ellie-May before pulling her father out the door.

Derek sat back in the booth with a sigh, '_At least the Sheriff didn't shoot me.'_

888

"No, Scott I don't want to hear it! Not even my dad remembered until this morning! But I was counting on you to remember."

"…"

"Really? Well if Allison is that important you need to think about which one of us you want to be your girlfriend!"

"?"

"It's not that hard, Scott. Make a choice." Stiles said flatly before ending the call and turning off her phone. This called for a movie marathon, Batman it was…Stiles was in the mood to watch things blow up and ice cream…a lot of ice cream.

888

It was a Monday and Stiles tried not to think about what happened over the weekend. She was in Harris's Chem. Class when she felt her phone vibrate. Only one person would text her during this class. Sighing, she pulled her phone out of her pocket, looking at it under the desk. After reading the message all she could see was red…

Allison, _Allison,_** Allison!**

Allison Argent was all Stiles had heard Scott say…from her pretty eyes and soft hair, to her amazing smell. Sometimes Stiles thought Scott was doing on purpose to get her to break up with him. Allison, **Allison**, it was a good thing Stiles wasn't the jealous type or the dark haired girl would have found herself stabbed with a pencil…repeatedly.

Scott had made his choice and that was okay. Scott had been so..so obessesed with Allison right from the start. Stiles knew this was coming, no matter how hard she pretended it wasn't. Scott had been acting strangely the last few days, the Alpha had killed some people, Lydia had seen it and it traumatized her or at least that was what she had told her doctor to get the valium she was taking. Scott had complained that Stiles still didn't smell right, the last few times he had been over. Stiles snorted, strange Derek didn't seem to have any problems getting all up in Stiles personal bubble. What with him shoving her into things, tree, walls, her jeep, growling while taking deep breaths around her neck some times.

"Miss. Stilinski! Return to your seat!"

Stiles looked away from her phone to see she was standing up by her desk backpack in hand. Her phone felt heavy as she walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Stiles turned to look at Harris, "I need to scream at Scott McCall. I can do that here in your classroom or in Scott's classroom. You can give me all the detentions you like…"

Harris narrowed his eyes at her, "Get out of my classroom."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, Harris stopped her at the door with, "A week, Stilinski."

"You're a good man, Mr. Harris" Stiles smirked, "I don't believe anything the other students say about you." Walking out of the classroom she never saw the glare the teacher sent her. Stiles ran down the hall to and up the stairs to Scott's English class. The one he shared with Allison…**grr…Allison**.

Stiles slammed open the door, "A text! Scott, seriously?" Scott got that confused look that normally would make Stiles heart melt, "All our years of friendship? And you think it's just worth…**A GODDAMN TEXT MESSAGE!"** She screamed as the other students in the class began to whisper. The teacher just rolled her eyes at the drama, she was retiring soon and didn't care what happened in the classroom as long as there was no blood shed. Stiles opened her phone and read the text out loud "**Made my choice. Asked Allison to be my girlfriend she said yes. Will still be best friends, right?" **Stiles glared at Scott, "You couldn't tell me that in person?"

"He knew you would react like this." Allison muttered.

Stiles took a deep breath wondering why people thought Allison was such a Disney Princess when she was in fact a "Silence! Boyfriend Stealing Whore!" Allison was Lydia's best friend for a reason. There was no way she was as nice as she was and surrivive Lydia.

"I've been your girlfriend for a year and a half…"

"So, why have you been seen more in _Derek Hale's_ company the past few months than Scott's…" a sly voice from the back of the class asked. Damn the girl for failing the first grade…twice.

Stiles whirled around, "Shut up, Tramp-It!"

Ellie-May just smirked, knowing the damage was done as the students in the class began to whisper louder.

"Stiles?" Scott asked in a small hurt voice, Stiles turned back to him snarling, "Don't even! You know why I was with him."

"Well, its passed time Scott got a new girlfriend if you're stepping out on him," Allison said cattily.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You started gunning for Scott the moment her made first line. Before that you didn't even notice him…"

"Hey…" Scott said.

Stiles walked up to him; "I'm your best friend first and always…" she reached out and ran a hand through Scott's thick dark hair, "So, I know you'll forgive me…"

Scott tilted his head looking like a puppy, "For what?" he asked cluelessly.

"This…" Stiles said, punching him in the face and because he wasn't expecting it the force knocked him out of his chair.

"You…you hit me!" Scott said in disbelief. Allison quickly ran over and began to pet Scott's hair cooing at him and asking if he was hurt. "You actually…hit me!"

Scott was not going to make her feel guilty about it; she had enough to feel that way about. Stiles shook out the hand she hit Scott with…it hurt, but not as much as she thought it would.


End file.
